nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is an Ancient Art practiced by many beings including Human Species. Magic has existed since primordial times. It is said to be Divine in origin. A person whom can use magic is often referred to as a Mage, Magus, Magister, or Magician. Overview Magic is performed by converting Magical or Azothean energies into a desired effect. It is often bound by laws of Metaphysics. But laws can be flexible based on the path a caster takes. Depending on the magic, spell casting may require some form of ritual either using hand gestures, prayers, tools, or incantations. Source Sources are where one draws their power from. Depending on what sources the mage draws upon will be reflected in their Mystic Energy including their aura. Divine Source This Magic Source is drawn upon the power of what is known as the Divine Spark or Inner Light, the source of a soul's most benevolent and holy nature. This source effectively draws upon ones own personality, dreams, and free will. There will be times where this source would appear similar to Fel Sources if a caster becomes enraged but the main difference is that the anger would be justified and thus positively aligned. This is often the source used by White Mages. Fel Source The source of a soul's most malignant and darkest desire. This magical source draws upon negativity within the soul often from the outer shell of a Divine Spark often referred to as a Demonic Smoulder or Inner Darkness. Most Dark Mages draw their power from this source. Like holy magic it draws upon the casters personality, will, and desires. But unlike Divine Sources, this source draws upon the negative side of such including sinful desires such as greed, envy, wrath, lust, pride, and so on. Arcane Source The most common of the powers drawn upon for magic. Arcane Sources draw upon the nature of the universe around them and within themselves often involving one's Arcane Self, the source of one's own very being, the primary attributes of one's soul. Drawing upon the very being of themselves and their world this form of magical power is the easiest to learn and utilize. It is neutral in nature. Most Mages including Gray Mages use this source. White Arts The white arts are referred to as the Benevolent side of magic. While alot of the white arts are based in defensive and support magic there are offensive forms of this magic as well. It is often referred to as magic of Justice and Riteousness. Black Arts Known as the Malevolent side of magic. This is the form used by Dark Mages. Mainly manifesting as powerful and deadly offensive and defensive spells it can also menifest as some rather powerful support spells. Often referred to as the magic of Sinfulness and Selfishness. Gray Arts This is referred to any form of magic that does not traditionaly fall into the other two categories. This often contains things such as abilities traditionally classified as Black Arts but are of a benevolent purpose or nature and vice versa. In short this represents the Necessary Evil and Unnecessary Good aspects of magic. Affinity Every mage has an affinity. Affinities are crucial to the development of a mages prowess. Affinities are the compatibility of one's personality and self with certain types of magic. Mages are encouraged to study the magics they are most compatible with. It is much harder for a mage to learn magics that aren't so compatible with themselves. Consciousness Factor Magic is the manifestation of one's will and dreams. It is an art governed by imagination and true feelings. The Consciousness Factor is a key factor in Strengthening or Weakening Spell Power. This Factor represents the state of mind a Mage is currently in when casting a spell. Feelings manifested from a positive source increases spell power while feelings manifested from a negative source tends to decrease spell power. All magic is governed by this factor. Even the most Selfish and Evil desires or feelings can come from the purest and benevolent of sources. Alchemy A set of skills almost every mage knows. Alchemy is a basis of Magetech and Magical Research. Described as the Science of Magic, people who practice this as their job are called Alchemists. Witchcraft This is a collective term for skills that do not fall under a certain category and are not classified as Alchemy or Elementalism. They are typically basic mundane spells but can also involve complex rituals. These are the first skills practiced by mages and still used as exercise in magic training. Even after learning advanced magics mages still hone their skills with this form to avoid becoming sloppy and weakening over time. This skill is important because it is the basis of learning any and all magic. Elementalism Elementalism is basic spellwork used to manipulate elements. It is taught alongside Alchemy and Witchcraft and is also one of the three fundamentals of learning any advanced magic. Elementalism can be combined with other magics to achieve varying effects in battle or otherwise. A person can also mix several elements to get a desired effect such as an explosion. However, if a user specializes in a particular single or dual element it automatically becomes a Categorized Magic. Trivia * © Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved ** © --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 19:31, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Powers & Abilities